The Unknown Life of Joshua Lightstar
by Jadej.j
Summary: Before Baron Dark and the Skeleton Warriors, before Joshua became Grimskull ... Joshua Lightstar had Adventures...
1. Default Chapter

Skeleton Warriors are owned by Landmark Entertainment Group and my characters do not mean any harm to the show. 

> > "The Unknown Life of Joshua Lightstar"  
Part I
> 
> The King and his first son were out on a diplomatic mission. Joshua was reading a book on legends of Luminaire, when a servant entered the room. "My Prince, there is a person here that needs to talk to the King,"he said. "My father and brother are away he has only me,"said Joshua as he put the book down, got up and followed the servant . They entered the throne room and a man in simple clothes was waiting to see the King.
> 
> Good day! I'm sorry, my father is out. May I help you?" said Joshua as he thanked the servant and dismissed him. As the servant left the room, the man looked at Joshua. "Are you Justin?" asked the man. "No, I'm Joshua, my brother is with my father. What brings you here to Luminicity?"said Joshua. You see, my Prince, I have come to ask for help. A dragon worm has attacked our small town,"said the man. Joshua looked at the man, he saw the fear in his face. "How do you want me to help?" asked Joshua, his green eyes shining. "I wish to ask for the best dragon slayer that will undertake this service." said the man. Joshua knew that the dragon slayer he wanted was already on an assignment, but he would not leave this man without help. "I will go and help your town" said Joshua in a firm voice. "But my prince..."said the man "I have spoken!" said Joshua,he looked straight at the man. "Of course my prince, can we leave now?" Asked the man. Yes, let me get my weapons and leave a note for my father,"said Joshua as he moved toward the armory. He wrote the letter and got a Blaststaff. "What's your name?" Asked Joshua. "Don Pack," said Don. "We best get going then Don", said Joshua. He smiled and led his new friend towards the hangar. 
> 
> They got on a Skycycle and left for the small town that needed a hero. They flew for a few hours and landed in the town. "Don please call me Shadow, I don't want people to know who I am."said Joshua. "As you wish my prince, "said Don. Don and Joshua walked to the centre of town. "My friends, I have gotten help from the King, His name is Shadow. The town's people looked at Shadow [Joshua]. A little girl came up to Shadow she looked up at him, holding up her hand "Thank you for coming." Shadow took her hand. "I hope I can stop this monster." "The Dragon worm already came today, so you'll have all night to plan how to stop this monster" said one of the town's people. Shadow nodded his head.
> 
> "So this is the great Dragon slayer that the king has sent," said a warrior woman, who was standing with three other warriors. Shadow looked at her and her friends. "To tell the truth I would like some help with this Dragon Worm. I have a plan to stop it but it is dangerous." "Well lets hear it." Said the woman. "First let's eat and I will tell you my idea." "Sounds good." She took his hand and led him to the tavern. 
> 
> The group talked and eated and Shadow learned the womans name was Meg. her friends were Jay, Chris & Dave. "Well, Shadow, what's your idea. Shadow looked into Meg's light brown eyes. "It's an inside job," He held up the Blaststaff. "That's crazy," said Jay. Shadow turned towards Jay, "I know but the only way to kill this worm is it's eyes. "That's true..." said Dave. "Well then we have to take this eye to eye or inside." said Chris. Shadow looked at his new friends. "I agree that we must take out this worm," said Meg. "But you think my plan is to dangerous," Said Shadow who then grinned." The group then laughed.
> 
> Shadow, may I have a word with you?" said Don. "I will be back in just a minute." said Shadow as he got up from the table. "What's up Don?" asked Shadow. My Prince are you sure you can stop this monster?" wispered Don." " I'm sure, and please remember to call me Shadow!" Said Shadow, "O.K., but please be careful," said Don. Shadow nodded. "I will; Shadow returned to the table and discussed some more ideas. The best idea was to get the worm in the rock canyon and attack it's eyes, The group went to bed.
>
>> See what happens with the dragon worm in part II 


	2. The Unknown Life of Joshua Lightstar par...

Skeleton Warriors are owned by Landmark Entertainment Group and my characters mean no harm to the show. 

* * *

The Unknown Life of Joshua Lightstar Part-2

* * *

When we left our young hero, he and a group ofwarriors were planning a way to stop the DragonWorm. When they had a plan they went to bed.

Joshua got up from his bed and at first, he didn't remember where he was and all of a suddenly it came back to him. The man named Don came to the castle asking for help and he came to Don's town to help him to stop the Dragon Worm. Also, he remember that he made some new friends that were going to help him to do the job. He got dressed and went outside his room into the main room of the house in which he was staying at.

_"Good morning to ya Shadow!"_ said the lady of the house. Joshua nodded his head in a greeting to the lady. _ "Are you hungry my boy?"_ Joshua nodded again and sat down at the table. He shooked his head and yawned. As the lady put down a plate and gave him some food.

_ "Thank you."_ said Joshua, as picked up a fork and then, he started to eat. 

_"So you are up, are you?"_ said Meg, as she entered the house. Joshua looked up at Meg from his plate and swallowed down the last of the food. 

_"Good morning to you too." _said Joshua. 

_ "Are you ready to stop a Dragon Worm today young one?"_ asked Meg.

Joshua looked at Meg and then *sighed*. _"Yes I am and are you and your friends ready to help me?"_ asked Joshua.

Meg looked at young Joshua and shooked her head and said _"Right you are, and remember to look after yourself and us as well."_

"I will." said Joshua as he followed her out the door.

A group of people met them at the town square. Where Jay, Dave, Chris and Don were waiting. _ "Morning to you all. Are you ready to stop this evil creature?" _said Joshua.

_ "Yes."_ said the group of people. _ "Good because we got alot of work ahead of us." _said Joshua.

The group headed towards the rock canyon, with rope and chains. Joshua pointed out where he wanted the rope and the chains. Chris and Jay helped Don with the ropes and Meg and Dave moved the chains into place. Joshua was thinking on how they would get the Dragon Worm here and away from the town. He looked at his new friends and wondered if he should tell them his real name. 

_"Shadow, I need some help here."_ said Dave as he pulled on the heavy chain.

Joshua moved down the slope towards Dave and Meg. _ "So let me get this straight, the Dragon Worm comes down into the canyon and then first the ropes grab him and then the chains."_ said Meg with disapproval in her eyes.

_ "I know what you are thinking. How are we going to get the Dragon Worm down here?"_ said Joshua, looking at Meg. His green eyes glowed.

_"So who's the bait?"_ asked Dave. Joshua looked at both of them and said, _"I will be the bait."_


End file.
